


Shigir and the Sack of Flesh

by Nico_Weetch



Series: The Collected Tellings of Shigir and Other Changeling Folktales [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfire stories, Changeling Folktales, Changeling Lore, Folktales, Gen, Pre-Series, Shigir Ideale, Shigir Stories, This could technically be rated Teen and up but it does get a little dark towards the end, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: The art of storytelling is very near and dear to changelings, as are stories surrounding their trickster folk hero Lord Shigir Ideale.Today, with tensions high, a discussion of food takes place. Among other things.Bon Appétit!Set in a time way before the battle of Killahead.





	Shigir and the Sack of Flesh

The wind was sour that day, and spirits were rather low. The changelings in the camp were feeling rather restless for it had been a moon’s passage since their last endeavor for the Pale Lady’s sake.

What’s more, there was a nervousness born from how agitated the Gumm-Gumm trolls were getting with one another. Picking fights and scuffling.

A changeling named Crumb, after scouting ahead, suggested to one of the Gumm-Gumm Commanding Officers that either they move camp, or we must keep the ruckus down to a minimum lest the entire camp attracts unwanted attention.

“Our General wants us here, so we stay here.” said the commanding officer, stubbornly. “I will tell the others to keep it down. For our position will be useless to our General if we are discovered.”

This need to stay quiet was the source of the Gumm-Gumm agitation and frustration that made the changelings wary.

“Bagah Hum!” went Crumb, filling his long pipe with herbs that day around the fire. “Those rocks for brains.”

“I know we’re sitting in a glade filled with sunlight, Crumb, but even day turns to night. And if your voice travels, then what?” warned Kio, ever sensible. “Watch your tongue.”

“Peace, Kio.” called Moït, entering the clearing with more changelings behind him.

Two of the changelings that followed Moït was the green winged one who's amused eyes made Kio nervous sometimes, and a polymorph still deciding on a constant shape with a smile that didn’t change.

“After the big row last night I doubt many will have the energy nor the want to follow us.” continued Moït, while counting heads.

“Yes.” nodded Crumb with a puff, “And it’s best we stay out of their way for a while. They were given fair warning.”

Kio gave them all shrewd looks, and fed more brambles into the fire pit.

Crumb offered his pipe to anyone wanting a puff, and watched it travel from hand to hand so carefully it made Moït laugh.

“No faith in your fellow siblings?” said Moït as an answer to Crumb’s look.

“It took me a great while to make that by hand, I’ll not see it taken now.”

“If it’s taken you won’t see it at all.” quipped Kio.

“What was that?” snapped Crumb.

“You heard me.”

“Enough! Enough!” went Moït tiredly. It had been a long night, and he saw there was no need to be at each other’s throats. “Let us distract ourselves, hm?”

“I’d kill for some fried thigh.” pipped up the polymorph, not expecting to be heard. His statement punctuated by a rumble from the stomach of himself, and his friend.

“Would you now?” went Crumb with a glint.

“Is that so wrong?”

Moït scratched his beard, an idea coming to mind, “Well, it isn’t too clever to get too attached to the taste of our cousins.”

“The Gumm-Gumms don’t mind.” retorted the polymorph feeling brave in his hunger.

The changelings shared distinct looks.

It was Crumb who spoke up first, “That is them, and this is us. We follow our own system.”

“Even Shigir needs allies.” pitched in Kio, “No matter how brief.”

“After all,” added Moït, “they say, even our Pale Lady was human, once.”

“ _That_ I find hard to believe.” Kio said offhandedly. “Just look at the meaning behind the word Eldritch-“

“Not today Kio, not after last night.” suggested Moït gently.

“And if we join in eating our cousin’s flesh, that’ll mean less to eat for the Gumm-Gumms, and if the Gumm-Gumms don’t get their fill…” Crumb drew a finger across his own neck.

Moït visibly sighed, not finding it productive for moral to talk of such grim things. He gave Crumb a look that read along the lines of, _really?_ which Crumb ignored.

Crumb leaned forward pointing to a fellow half-breed, “Alright _you_ , keep the pipe moving along.”

The polymorph creased his brow and swished his mouth from side to side thoughtfully. The green winged changeling patted his friend’s back consolingly.

“Here.” went Kio, tossing a berry branch at them, “An empty stomach is an empty mind.”

“Though that does remind me.” went Moït, stealing a berry for himself. He showed the surrounding changelings the berry, then palmed it out of existence. “Of a fine tale indeed.”

Crumb smiled and folded his hands over his stomach with a nod, “Go on then.”

The other changelings also settled themselves, eager for the escapism.

“On a warm sun filled day, much like this one, Shigir was lounging about on an open hillside with very little care to the world. He had a reed bobbing in his mouth and on his knee he bounced a shepherd’s crook.

“ ‘Shigir, Shigir!’ came a voice from the shadow of a near by bush, ‘Shigir, Shigir!’ the voice called again from the wind that would pass through the warm grass.

“ ‘What’s this?’ went Shigir, ‘Who calls my name on such a fine day as today?’

“ ‘It is _I_ Shigir Ideale.’ came the voice from his own shadow, it sent shivers up the half-breed’s spine, ‘You know My voice well. Now answer Me, and do not make Me call you a third time.’

“Shigir, rightfully, jumped to his feet, and bowed deeply to his own shadow, ‘My Mistress, My Queen! What can I do for You on this fine sunny day? Do the long shadows cast well in Your favor? What toil is there that can be done?’

“ ‘No toil save this, Shigir,’ and a roll of parchment oozed forward from Shigir’s own shadow emblemed and sealed in gold wax. ‘you are to bring these plans to the Great General.’

“Shigir bowed again and stooped to pick up the roll of parchment. He leaned against his crook not all too impressed, ‘Is that all, My Queen?’

“ ‘Do you want more, Shigir? I could very easily think up some impossible task.’

“ ‘O! As wondrous as that would be, I’d dare not bring about more toil for You to worry over. The parchment is _more_ than enough, My Queen.’

“ ‘I should think so!’ went the Pale Lady’s voice, perhaps even a little amused, ‘Now be off My good Lord! And live up to your title well!’

“For this story, my friends, is set in Shigir’s early years of Lordship to the Pale Lady’s Court.

“Shigir bowed his deepest bow yet and stayed low until he was sure his Eldritch Queen’s presence was no longer fully on him.

“At that point Shigir pocketed the parchment, and was off on his way to the Great General.

“The way was fairly easy for our Shigir, who sometimes pole vaulted many distances with the use of his shepherd’s crook.

“Shigir found the sensation so enjoyable he’d start trying to see how high he could go. ‘Perhaps so high I could either kick or steal the sun with my crook!’ our hero would say, ‘wouldn’t that be some mischief!’

“As Shigir fell back to earth he contemplated his own cleverness, and how interesting such a thing would be. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even realize he had fallen through a thick canopy of forest, and onto the back of a horse and rider!

“ ‘Aaaah!’ Screamed the fleshbag rider, ‘What matter of wonders are you?!’ despite her startle the fleshbag continued her quick riding, urging the horse ever faster.

“For the forest was thick, and the sun had no reach through it’s high branches.

“ ‘Never mind that! Stop or turnaround! I need to go in the opposite direction!!’ yelled Shigir over the wind.

“ ‘Oh I can’t stop! Not now! Not with a..’” Moït paused looking around their surroundings. The rest of the changelings stayed still and held their breath as well. Some even stretching as meerkats do.

“Well…” went Moït sensing the area was safe enough. He scratched his beard and considered how risky he wanted to be with the story.

“Say it!” whispered one half-breed.

“Yes! Say it, say it!” encouraged another who was recovering from a rather bad fight. Their eyes gleaming an impish yellow, despite the puffiness and black eye.

“Well…” Moït said again, scratching the other side of his beard.

“Come on then, Moït.” went Crumb.

Moït leaned close, and the changelings leaned in as well, all with eager smiles. “ ‘Not with a _Gumm-Gumm_ chasing after me!’ said the fleshbag.”

The changelings giggled and snickered much like how their shared campfire popped and crackled and hissed as it danced. Each anticipating what trick their hero might or might not do.

“Settle, settle!” went Kio who began to feel worry their cheer might bring misfortune. “Let Moït continue. Moït, please be sensible.”

Moït scratched his beard again consideringly, though his eyes still twinkled. “Well…I’ll carry on with the same sense our Shigir did…

“Whom adjusted himself to look in the same direction as the rider and asked, ‘Why should that worry me? If the Gumm-Gumm eats you, it shan’t eat me.’

“ ‘Oh please help me stranger! And since one good deed deserves another, I’ll in turn help you!’

“ ‘Help me?’ laughed Shigir, ‘You can barely help yourself, cousin.’

“Though Shigir was never one to let an opportunity pass him, and was curious as to how the situation would play out. Especially with his mind already feeling mischievous. Though that’s more of a constant, now isn’t it?” Moït added with a laugh.

“ ‘Will you help me, stranger? Or will I have to push you off my horse. You’re slowing me down!’ went the fleshbag.

“ ‘Oh-ho! Cousin! I respect your grit!’ laughed Shigir twirling his crook. ‘Very well. Give me your name and I will help you, and with that you will owe me a boon.’

“ ‘Oh you are a trickster, stranger! With _that_ bargain you’d receive two things for the price of one! I shan’t give you my name to’

“Shigir laughed like a bag of knives, and his eyes glinted in such a way magpies and corvids all around the forest felt jealous for such splendor.

“ ‘Oh I do like you, cousin. Very well. What can I call you?’

“The fleshbag turned her head and smiled at Shigir and said, ‘Altai.’ ”

The changelings around the fire who knew the story, or some version of it, and the character Altai, giggled and cheered. Some did strange clap motions that didn’t impress neither the polymorph nor Kio.

“Ssshh!” Kio warned.

“Now we know Altai from many stories, but this story is before she received her skin markings, and before a great deal of other things. For this, was Altai and Shigir’s first meeting.

“ ‘Altai, now that _is_ a name. In turn, you can call me Shigir!’ said our hero, ‘Alright, Altai, leave it to me.’

“ ‘Will you be alright, Shigir?’

“ ‘Me?’ Went Shigir, twirling his crook as he balanced himself on the horse’s galloping backside, ‘Why, you’ll soon find out, cousin, that with just enough incentive, I can do anything!’ and Shigir front flipped off the horse, into the trees, and darted through the forest to meet up with the Gumm-Gumm.

“As Shigir came closer to the Gumm-Gumm, he used the curve of his shepherd’s crook to catch and swing himself into the shadows of the tree branches.

“With the Gumm-Gumm still charging forward, Shigir readjusted his crook, and blinded the Gumm-Gumm in one eye using the iron and dolomitepointed bit of his crook.

“The Gumm-Gumm went into such a rage!

“ ‘My eye! My eye!’

“ ‘Why brother!’ cried Shigir, masking his voice and keeping to the Gumm-Gumm’s blind side, ‘Poor brother! Could it be that fleshbag shot your eye with an arrow?’

“ The ever suggestible Gumm-Gumm moaned, and tried to touch his blinded eye. The Gumm-Gumm felt but the side of Shigir’s crook and trembled with pain, ‘Indeed brother! It was an arrow that stole my eye! I dare not pull it out. It hurts so!’

“ ‘Fear not, brother.’ went Shigir jumping silently through the tree branches and staying to the Gumm-Gumm’s blind side. ‘I’ll take the arrow out, and afterwards point you in the direction of the horrid fleshbag.’

“While bouncing along, our hero stole a bird from flight and tied to it several horse hairs.

“ ‘Now brother.’ said Shigir, ‘Stay still and I’ll remove the arrow!’

“Though seeing as Shigir was significantly smaller than a full sized Gumm-Gumm, and didn’t want to break his trick, our hero swung himself upside down on a branch that was the Gumm-Gumm’s same eye level.

“This way the Gumm-Gumm won’t become suspicious of Shigir’s height.

“And from that position, Shigir pulled his crook out of the Gumm-Gumm’s blinded eye socket. The eye itself stuck through the poker of Shigir’s crook like an olive to a stick, its seeing glow dimmed and gone.

“Shigir pocketed the eye and waved the bird with the horse hairs in front ofthe Gumm-Gumm’s nose.

“ ‘I’m sorry for the pain that must have caused, brother. Was the fleshbag, a rider?’

“The Gumm-Gumm sniffed the air, ‘As the wheel turns I’ll get my turn, brother. Thank you. And yes, the fleshbag _was_ a rider! In fact,’ the Gumm-Gumm sniffed the air once more, ‘I smell her horse now!’

“ ‘I thought so!’ went Shigir, giving the horse hairs one last wave in front of the Gumm-Gumm’s nose, ‘In that case that archer riding fleshbag went…’ Shigir released the bird with the horse hairs tied to it and watched it fly in some random direction, ‘That way!! To the West!’

“ ‘Thank you, brother!’

“ ‘Yes and good hunting, brother!’

“And Shigir, when he was sure the Gumm-Gumm was no longer near him, snickered to himself, and flipped the stolen eye merrily. Happy to have collected a future boon, and an eye on his travels to the Great General.

“The rest of his journey to the Great General was rather uneventful, and he arrived before the Great General with ease. Bowing low and handing the Pale Lady’s plans.

“ ‘Everything is all there, Great General. And with my task done, I shall take my leave, before your soldiers descend upon me.’

“For Shigir was safe from harm in the camp, so long as he carried words from the Pale Lady. Having passed those words on, he was a fair target once more.

“ ‘Go then impure trickster, and be quick.’

“Thinking fast, Shigir used the oncoming force of charging soldiers to his advantage. He tricked them in a way to charge into a tent, and used the tent to sling shot himself safely out of the camp sight.

“With the deed done, Shigir headed back on his way, twirling his crook as he walked through the same forest as before. He was at the forest’s edge when a voice and figure stopped our hero.

“ ‘ _You_.’ said an angry deep voice.

“ ‘Yes, I know who I am, and who are you?’

“ ‘I am no ‘brother’ of yours, impure.’

“ ‘Then that’s settled. Happy days - erm _nights_ to you then.’

“And out from the shadows stepped forth the Gumm-Gumm Shigir blinded and misdirected for the sake of Altai the fleshbag. In the Gumm-Gumm’s mouth was a dead bird with horse hairs tied to it.

“The Gumm-Gumm blocked his path from re-entering into the forest. So our hero couldn’t hide and lose them in there. And before Shigir was a vast empty wide field with very little cover, and the sun, already on its journey to face and warm the other side of the world.

“Shigir took his shepherd’s crook in hand, and readied himself for battle.

“ ‘I’ll worn you, I have no need for cover to trick you.’

“ ‘I’m aware, for I know who you are, impure. You are the Queen’s fox, some half backed creature that walks two lines instead of the one.’

“ ‘No need to feel jealous, you are useful to the Queen in your own, blundering way.’”

“Moït!” hissed Kio, scandalized. Though hiding a satisfied smile.

This time it was the other changelings who hushed Kio.

Moït went on unaffected, “ ‘Say what you want O mixed false Lord, I won’t give you enough time to think of something clever.’

“And with that the Gumm-Gumm charged Shigir.

“They fought one another valiantly and although the Gumm-Gumm was without an eye, and Shigir was using the new blindness to his advantage, it was a difficult situation for our hero.

“And since this tale happens before Shigir bested Death, he feared for his life greatly.

“ ‘Oh this does look grim. Pale Lady, won’t you let me hide in the shadows?’

“And a motherly voice whispered the winds and the shadows of things in response, ‘You’ve placed yourself in this mess alone, Lord Shigir, and alone you shall face it.

“Shigir knew better than to argue, or mention any unfairness of his being, and continued on fighting as well as he could.

“When suddenly on the open fields horizon came a hunter’s call.

“There standing in a row on horseback with other fleshbags was Altai and her tribe. She and the others carried these, large, reflecting metals and called to the sun to share her rays for just a while longer.

“The sun obliged, and Altai directed the sun’s light over the valley and towards the Gumm-Gumm.

“Shigir changed forms and dodged out of the sun’s rays, leaving the Gumm-Gumm, out in the open and vulnerable to the redirection.

“ ‘Cousin! That was ingenious! I must learn this trick!’ happily called Shigir who bounced and danced on the petrified Gumm-Gumm.

“Altai rode up to meet our hero for the second time, ‘Perhaps, Shigir, in return for a boon. But I do believe my first boon with you is done, for I have helped you as I promised.’

“Shigir clicked his tongue, knowing Altai’s words to be true. ‘Never-mind then, cousin. Instead I shall follow you and learn that trick for myself. Not only that! I wish to see what other ingenuity you and your peoples have!’

“And Shigir followed Altai to her village, and they danced and drank and ate all night.

“Both Shigir and Altai became good friends that night, though it wasn’t until their third encounter that their friendship was truly set.

“You see, the Gumm-Gumm who Altai and her peoples petrified had brother’s watching in the forest. Though rather than take their anger on Altai’s full village, they decided to take their revenge on her. For they saw her as crafty, and didn’t trust how likeminded she and Shigir seemed to be.

“For a fleshbag to be as crafty as Shigir, is a scary thing indeed.

“So the Gumm-Gumms waited until Shigir left Altai’s tribe, and Altai was alone to trap and capture her.

“Poor Altai was entrapped in a cave, and her horse was killed to be eaten and fed to Altai herself to fatten her up.

“As there was no other food, she sniffled and cried, and ate for three nights and during the three days she’d call, ‘Shigir Shigir! Please come to my aide! I’ll be sure to help you again. For one good deed deserves another!’

“On the third day, while the trolls were away hiding from the sun, Shigir answered Altai’s call.

“ ‘O poor cousin, it hurts my heart how sorry I am.’ came Shigir’s voice through cracks of the cave.

“ ‘Shigir! I thought you’d never come!’

“ ‘My Mistress forbade me. For it is Her call I shall always answer.’

“ ‘Then how are you here? Why are you here now?’ asked Altai.

“ ‘I have brokered an exchange, Altai. In order to help, and I do want to help, I must have something of yours that you do not yet have.’

“Altai paced the confines of her space thinking what that could mean, when it suddenly came to her, ‘You ask for my unborn child?’

“ ‘It is not I, though I am the one who is brokering the deal, but my Queen who asks it.’

“ ‘Oh.’ went Altai sorrowfully, and she began to cry harder than she cried in three nights and three days time.

“ ‘I see you would be a kind and just mother, cousin. For that I am sorry.’ consoled Shigir as best as he could, ‘Usually such deals occur for the sake of the babe. The unloved, unattended, and left to the cold and nature…but my Queen casted interest unto you, cousin Altai.’

“Altai crouched and held herself tightly in the darkness of the cave, ‘Is it too late to take back my request for help?’

“ ‘When the Pale Lady casts interest she tends to get what she wants one way or another. This is your best, and perhaps, painless deal, Altai.’

“ ‘What is more painful than losing a child?’

“ ‘Do not ask such questions unto _me_ , cousin. You will not like the answer.’

“Altai shivered and grew very quiet, until asking at last, ‘What will become of my child?’

“ ‘Cousin, your child will be the most protected in all the realms. Your child will never know fear, or famine, nor disease, will never tire, and will always be well rested. Is that not all a mother wishes?’

“Altai was quiet for a while longer before asking, ‘Will I ever see my child again?’

“ ‘You will have ways, cousin, if you continue to be kind and just no matter what happens.’

“ ‘…Very well, Shigir.’

“And a hand creeped forward from between the cracks of the rocks to shake on their deal, ‘Do you Altai, accept this deal unto you, brokered by Lord Shigir Ideale of Le Fay’s Court, on behalf of the Pale Lady, the Eldritch Queen, Mother of Those Beyond the Veil, of Many Names?’

“ ‘I do.’ said Altai, shaking our hero’s hand.

“Upon the clasping of their hands Altai’s palm burned as though touching the very sun that would travel the heavens. When Altai felt as though she might pull away, Shigir held her hand tighter. For Shigir feared any sloppiness mishap that could arise should Altai pull from the Deal’s Grip too soon.

“When the burning sensation faded, and their palms practically smoked, Shigir, in almost a sorrowful whisper said, ‘Then, we have a contract.’ and disappeared.

“The following night Shigir, twirling his crook, stepped forth before the vengeful Gumm-Gumms that wished to eat Altai.

“ ‘Greetings brothers!’

“ ‘Begone Shigir Impure! We know well of you and your tricks.’ said one Gumm-Gumm.

“Another Gumm-Gumm stepped forward licking his lips, ‘Though perhaps the impure would like to join his fleshbag as part of the meal.’

“ ‘Why, brothers you are all very kind, and very generous.’ smiled our hero, leaning his weight onto his crook, ‘But after eating the both of us, you’re bound to grow hungry again!’

“ ‘Don’t listen brothers!’ said one Gumm-Gumm, ‘He plans a trick! For to grow hungry after eating is the cycle of all things!’

“ ‘Why and they call _me_ the clever one! You are right brother.’ continued on Shigir, smiling with bladed teeth. ‘Though what if I were to tell you of a fleshbag that no matter how much you ate, even a small bite, you will always stay full!’

“ ‘Imposible!’ said one Gumm-Gumm.

“ ‘Untrue!’ said another.

“ ‘But it is so! For I have the fleshbag right here with me!’ And Shigir, with a twirl of his wrist, and a jaunty bow brought forth a sack of literal flesh that was freshly sewn together, its insides filled with the collective makeup of three cousins.

“ ‘There you are brothers, this sack of flesh, for the one fleshbag inside! Do we have a bargain?’

“The Gumm-Gumms couldn't wait to agree to our hero’s terms and hurriedly snatched the sack of flesh from the changeling’s hand and started to devour the contents inside heartily.

“Shigir then rushed to the mouth of the cave, placed his shepherd’s crook against the boulder that blocked the cave’s entrance, and heaved and rolled the boulder out of the way.

“ ‘Shigir?’ said Altai wearily from within.

“Shigir rushed to Altai’s side and helped her to her feet. He did his best to ignore the fresh tears starting to brim on her face, and the tear-stains on her cheeks, ‘Quickly now, cousin, while they’re distracted.’

“ ‘How did you-?’

“ ‘I’ll strike a deal if you really must know.’

“ ‘No..’ went Altai, fresh tears brimming, ‘No more bargains Shigir, not tonight.’

“ ‘I’m sorry Altai…no, you’re right…no more bargains. I’ll tell you the trick once we get farther away.’

“And Shigir accompanied Altai all the way back to her peoples. Consoling her best he could. For heavy bargains were never the easiest.

“On the outskirts of society Shigir procured three knives before Altai and said, ‘Now listen, cousin. Take these knives, keep them with you always. These are the knives that belonged to a peasant, a gentleman, and a soldier, respectively. With each knife I used to carve and sew their respective owners together to make the sack of flesh the Gumm-Gumms are eating from now.’

“ ‘What happens when the sack is empty?’

“ ‘The sack is bewitched, and once it is empty, it will intern swallow the Gumm-Gumms up and forever roll the realms far and wide. But the sack, not wanting to be re-opened and cut, will forever avoid the knives that cut and sewed it to begin with.’ Shigir handed Altai the knives. ‘Those Gumm-Gumms shall never bother you or your peoples again.’

“ Altai gingerly took the knives and looked them over. Rubbing her sniffling nose with her shoulder Altai strapped the knives bravely to her side and nodded firmly, ‘Thank you Shigir, I don’t know how to repay-‘

“ ‘You’ve already repaid the price, cousin Altai.’ interrupted Shigir, repeating, ‘Something of yours that you do not yet have.’

“Altai nodded sorrowfully, and placed a hand on her stomach, ‘Will it hurt?’

“ ‘Perhaps.’ answered Shigir, ‘But no harm will come to your babe. To that I promise with every part of me.’

“ ‘I believe you, Shigir.’

“ ‘Though a tricky thing about bargains, is…they are rather word specific, aren’t they?…There was no mention of _when_ such a time will come. When it comes it comes…if it comes at all.’

“Altai looked at Shigir and brightened in such a way the half-breed didn’t think fleshbags were capable of. With very little warning she embraced our hero in ways fleshbags were known to embrace, and laughed with tears of joy.

“After that, Altai and Shigir came to be good friends and the pair of them were known to have quite a bushel of shared adventures. Altai lead a life of excitement, and taught and shared with Shigir her own tricks and inventions. And when the time came for Altai’s part of the bargain her heart was indeed heavy, but filled with more understanding of the reasons behind it.

“So much so that she did not shun the half-breed that made a familiar out of her child, and raised it as her own. This warmed our Pale Lady so much, that She presented Altai with many gifts and good fortunes.

“Thus to all the mothers and care takers who find our secret while raising us, and continue to treat us kindly despite of the fact, Altai is there to warm and smile fortunes onto them in this realm and the next.

“Though those are all stories for another time.” finished Moït.

The surrounding changelings smiled and sighed into their palms. Even Kio herself was smiling. She patted Moït shoulder at the good job, other changelings joined in as well.

A certain green winged changeling stayed particularly quiet. Either thoughtful or reminiscent remained unknown.

“So you see.” went Crumb, relieved to have his pipe back in his hands, “If we join in on eating the fleshbags, well it’ll make certain things a lot more difficult now wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah..” went the polymorph. “But they still taste good.”

“That they do.” puffed Crumb merrily on his pipe, “That they do.”

Moït opened his mouth as if to say something to the polymorph, but Kio patiently shook her head, “He’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Altai was inspired by the mummy known as the The Ukok Princess, found in the Altai mountains of Siberia!  
> If you're curious to learn more about the mummy, below is a link to a pretty neat article about it!  
> Here!:  
> http://www.nydailynews.com/news/world/2500-year-old-mummy-fantastic-tattoos-article-1.1138002
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
